Priya Lacroix
Priya Lacroix, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is a fashion designer and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Lacroix. She makes her first official appearance in Book 1, Chapter 7. Your character is able to meet her in Chapter 2, if you accompany Adrian to The Red Room. Appearance Priya has long, wavy, dark brown hair. Her hair fringe loosely hangs around her face and she keeps the rest styled in a wrapped side ponytail. She has brown eyes that turn red in her vampire state, and has a light brown skintone. Priya has thin eyebrows, high cheekbones, and overall sharp/well defined features including a defined chin and very prominent cupids bow. She is often mentioned to be alluring and attractive. Priya dresses and accessorizes in one of the most modern and flashy styles of all the characters. Her visible cosmetics consists of maroon nail varnish, dark brown eyeshadow, and burgundy lipstick on her full lips. She wears a pearl colored, long sleeved, satin finish, body-con dress; it has a high collar but a large front cutout, allowing it to expose much of her torso. Priya accessorizes with a crystal-beaded dress sash and a silver body chain she wears underneath her dress. Personality She is hedonistic and dangerous while also being charming and alluring. Adrian says she is unpredictable. Despite her mistreatment of her employees and selfish attitude, she also feels sadness when Marcel Lafayette was killed by ferals during the attack on his castle. Regardless, in Chapter 13, Kamilah describes Priya as "every bit a monster as The Baron. Maybe worse". Due to her relative youth in Vampire terms, she is generally apathetic towards Council politics. She acted annoyed in Book 1, Chapter 2, when Adrian bothered her with Council politics after her fashion show in the Crimson Veil. She votes for Adrian's execution when Vega's evidence seemed strong yet easily supports absolving him of his supposed crimes when evidence proved otherwise and when it became apparent that the remaining Council members were outnumbered. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 2: The Vampire (Determinant) * Chapter 7: The Judgment * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon (Determinant) * Chapter 16: The Dawn Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 1: 'Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 5: The Summons * Chapter 6: The Ambush * Chapter 15: The Devastation * Chapter 16: The End Book 3 * Chapter 4: The Return * Chapter 8: The Truth (Determinant) Nightbound Nightbound * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood Bachelorette Party Bachelorette Party * Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes Relationships Adrian Raines Priya and Adrian don't quite get along given her younger age and how she treats her houseboys. Kamilah Sayeed She serves alongside Kamilah in The Council. Lester Castellanos Priya and Lester were part of The Council of New York Vampires until the latter's death in Book 2. Adam Vega She and Adam were part of The Council of New York Vampires until the latter's death at then end of Book 1. It is confirmed that they were in a relationship in the 1920s, and it was him who introduced her to the other members of the Council. She was saddened and torn to hear of Vega's betrayal. It is revealed in a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 2, that she was Turned by him mostly out of affection for her. Her overall feelings for him, however, are more of a mystery. In the book, they barely interacted. Priya's first reaction to Vega's death was sadness; she referred to him as "Poor Adam" and initially viewed him as the victim, blaming Adrian for having killed him "in cold blood". Her thought process moments later revolved around taking his possessions. In Book 2, Chapter 1 Priya was was angry at him, referring to Vega as "a moron who thought too highly of himself". Her change of emotions and real feelings about him were never explained. The Baron Priya and The Baron were part of The Council of New York Vampires until the latter's death in Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 1, she gets angry with the Baron for allowing his men harass her female models in events of her fashion shows. Jax Matsuo When it was announced that Jax would take Vega's place, she described Jax as a "sexy Clanless" and was furious and horrified that he was going to take Vega's place, so she initially voted no. Once Your Character blackmails Priya with the feral problem and she is told that she was "outgunned", she immediately votes yes for him. Your Character (Bloodbound) Priya finds your character to have beautiful features, trying to make a deal with Adrian that she'd vote for Lily's place in his clan as long as Priya got to keep your character. Scholar Jameson In a premium scene that takes place in Book 2, Chapter 2, Scholar Jameson's journal entry on her reveal that he doesn't fully believe her claim to have been born in America during the late 1800's, as he can hear at times a soft Mumbai accent when she speaks. He also goes to say that she plays the role of coquette quite well. But he admits that underneath that, she hides a great intelligence... and a true ruthlessness. He goes on to say that what makes Priya truly alarming isn't that she's vicious... but that her viciousness runs so cold, so careful and so calculated. He believes that above all else, Priya is a survivor, and is not to be trusted. Gaius Augustine It is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 6 that she was secretly working for Gaius. She states that the reason is that she always backs the winning side, and she knew Gaius and Jameson would be the victors. She also says that democracy is a 20th-century thing, and that dictatorships are in vogue recently. In Chapter 15, Nikhil states that Priya often led the raids when Gaius' followers attacked vampires who refused to join him and that she enjoyed it. Your Character (Nightbound) She can be encountered at Tonya Reimonenq's New Orleans casino while your character was forced to meet with Lady Smoke. She is immediately attracted to your beautiful features, is flattered you know her fashion design work, and considers you to be a beautiful muse. She then hypnotizes you and wants to bring you to New York, only to be stopped by Nik Ryder and Katherine. Not wanting to fight two Nighthunters, she releases you, and invites you to New York if you change your mind. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Priya. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Priya. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Priya. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Priya. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Priya. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks Priya vampire.png|As a Vampire w/ fangs Priya 1920s.png|1920s outfit PriyaLingerie.jpg|Lingerie Miscellaneous Priya Lacroix from Clan Lacroix.jpg|Clan Lacroix sneak peek JamesonOnPriya.png|Info on Priya from Jameson's Notes Trivia * If you decided to go with Adrian in Book 1, Chapter 2, he will mention that Priya is the youngest member of The Council. She is considered a teenager in Vampire years. ** On June 29, 2018, in the Instagram livestream, it was confirmed by Andrew that The Baron is actually the youngest member of the Council not Priya. It was later fixed if you replay Chapter 2. ** It was also confirmed that Priya is Indian. ** Priya is the only member of the Council that was not Turned by Gaius Augustine. An evidence of this is she doesn't seem to know who he is when the Council met with Gaius in the 1920's. She even unintentionally disrespected him when she didn't bow to him as king and even referred to him as "This fella". * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Priya has a similar distaste for it. * She is the owner of the club, The Crimson Veil. * In Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 11, you can guess that she might be Winona's mystery guest. If you do, Nadia claims she'd sacrifice her firstborn to get into one of her shows. * The name Priya is of Indian origin and means: Beloved, favorite, nice. ** The surname Lacroix is of French origin and means "the cross". * In a premium scene during Book 2, Chapter 2, it's revealed that she was Turned by Adam Vega. ** This means that although she is older, she is in the same vampire "generation" as Lily. Her blood is more diluted and less connected to Gaius, making her a weaker vampire than Adrian, Kamilah, Adam, Lester or the Baron. * She makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 7 of Nightbound. * You have the premium choice to hook up with her in Book 2, Chapter 5. However, the experience kills you after she drinks too much of your blood and the game resets to the last checkpoint. * In Book 2, Chapter 6, it's revealed that she betrayed the Council to Gaius. * She makes an appearance in Bachelorette Party, Chapter 6. * Her crimes include aiding and abetting, murder, and terrorism. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, you have the chance to help Kamilah kill her in a premium scene. If you don't, she escapes, and returns in Book 3, Chapter 8. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Celebrities Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:LGBT Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:Not-Meant-to-Be